bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shunrei Yuzuriha
Shunrei Yuzuriha (譲葉-春麗, Yuzuriha Shunrei; Knife of the Lovely Spring) is a Soul living in Rukongai; she was a prostitute before coming into contact with Kaguzuchi. A woman who finds inherent worth in neither her own life nor that of others, and has lived merely by allowing herself to be pushed along by the flow of things. Though she can despite this be said to possess a morality becoming of a human being, the morality she possesses seems in some way flawed. Appearance Shunrei is a young woman of average height, rather fair skin and a very evocative appearance. She is known particularly for her distinct light pink hair which goes down to her shoulders and has a fringe parting to her right. Her eyes are a notable blue, almost a turquoise shade, which compliment her hair well. Her outfit consists of a very short top that barely covers her entire chest-length, and has an open zip at the bottom to reveal a notable amount of cleavage. The top itself is of a black coloration, with light purple trimmings along its collar and the bottom of the top, whilst an unnamed orange shield-like insignia on her left breast. Along with this she appears to wear a short skirt that goes to her thighs, being colored red with a number of stripe patterns, along with a similar cap she wears on her head. Finally; she appears to wear a pair of black and purple trimmed armguards and boots, similar to her top. The bottom of her boots are black, and have a pattern of small "jets", which Shunrei uses to propel herself forward. Personality Shunrei is a very quiet individual; that is to say that she rarely, if ever speaks, and most of her thoughts are conveyed through inner monologue. Shunrei is a kind and generous young woman, who has a habit of acting rather cutesy in most situations, often acting in a cute and adorable manner, which supplements the absolute confidence in herself and her self-sufficiency. She allows nothing to get in her way if she wants something—to the point of actually losing her temper at people and throwing fits; though even though she is immediately apologetic afterwards, she tends to lapse into these habits again and again. Other than that, Shunrei enjoys hanging around other people with similar interests, noting that people who are not are "not on the same wavelength" as her, leading to her viewing most people as inanimate objects. It is noted that because of this attitude towards other people, she can be seen as rather 'alien' and a strange girl. However, she seems to ignore these words, and focuses on making friends with 'real people'. However, deep down, her personality enables her to face difficulty with cheerfulness, and does have strong feelings about being useful to those she actually does consider friends; and due to being skilled, she does try her best to help each and every single injured individual that she can—which more often than not, leads her into trouble; but she tends to ignore the implications of helping everyone—as she will provide aid, whether ally or enemy. Others have stated that this gives her a slightly motherly air, which she is embarrassed about. History When she was born, it was discovered that Shunrei had a dangerous imbalance in her soul that would eventually kill her; this resulted in her parents abandoning her. However, one day, a member of the Zero Division offered to utilize "Super Reijutsu" to prolong her life, since then she was given the choice of longevity through fusion with the Hōgyoku or suffer the burn of the spirit power until her ultimate death. As a result, she chose to undergo treatment with "Super Reijutsu"; and thus, as of the time of the story, she only has five months to live. Story Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Shunrei's Zanjutsu style is rather general; it's balanced out between the various specializations of the other forms of Zanjutsu, covering many of the basic moves, but focusing on overall moderation. This results in a fighting style that lacks a significant advantage, but also lacking any serious drawbacks, and thereby not leaving adherents as exposed as some of the more aggressive or specialized forms. It has a relaxed focus on bladework, designed as a simple, easy to use form, though it is also absolutely deadly. The speed and precision of her strikes are able to inflict a lethal blow on her opponent without staining the blade with blood. Her precision is even able to cut off a lit candle's wick and keep it lit on the edge of her Zanpakutō; as well as produce shockwaves from her strikes to intercept enemy attacks. Because of her immense power, Shunrei can cut things at a distance with the air from her sword swing, cut an entire building in half, and destroy an enemy's sword after just a few clashes. *'Garyūhazan' (臥竜破斬, Destruction Slash of the Crouching Dragon): One of Shunrei's most powerful attacks; she first points Sōgenko towards her foe and gathers reiryoku at the tip of the blade, before unleashing it in the form of an enormous, yet brief flash of reiryoku, blinding the foe for a matter of moments. The moment that this occurs, Shunrei utilizes Shunpō to disappear from the opponent's view. The instant that the opponent's sight returns, Shunrei reappears directly in front of them before slashing down upon their body with tremendous force, slicing through any defenses the foe may have erected and inflicting tremendous damage. *'Zantetsuken' (斬鉄剣, Iron-Cutting Sword): A special Iaidō technique that Shunrei developed; Zantetsuken consists of Shunrei grasping her Zanpakutō blade-backwards while placing the sheathed sword upright and listening to the "voice" of the opponent, before utilizing Shunpō in conjunction with her sword, unleashing an overwhelmingly powerful slash through the opponent's body by swiftly unsheathing, attacking, and re-sheathing her sword, using a two-handed overhead swing with such speed that the foe doesn't realize they've been cut; and even so, the cut doesn't appear until seconds after Shunrei finishes the technique; the power of this move is to the point that even cutting through the foe, it unleashes a powerful shockwave which cuts through the floor many meters ahead of Shunrei. An interesting note is that Shunrei performs Zantetsuken back-handed as opposed to from the waist with a standard grip on the sword. **'Zantetsuken-gaeshi' (斬鉄剣返し, Reversal of the Iron-Cutting Sword): This is a technique achieved by expelling the compressed power of the Zantetsuken; that is to say that it is an extremely powerful technique, possessing incredible range and power where Shunrei launches a massive air compressed wave towards her opponent, capable of cutting through massive amounts of buildings, and much more; it has been stated that it could quite possibly cut through even seki-sekki. The manifestation of this air wave is not so simple; Shunrei performs a circular swing that launches three air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the target instead of one or two, tripling the power of the technique, but the air compressed projectiles instead fuse and become a larger and more powerful, compressed air projectile. *'Renzokuken' (連続剣, Sequential Sword): One of Shunrei's most powerful techniques; she utilizes her Zanpakutō which is wielded in her left hand with her right hand gripping her left wrist for support (or vice-versa); before coating her blade in her reiryoku and swinging down at medium to close range, manifesting five blades composed of pure reiryoku which circle the target. Sōgenko itself flies to float above the target as the other swords circle them. Shunrei flies forward and grabs one of the five swords, dashing towards and slicing the target with it. Shunrei completes this process four times, slicing the target with each sword. Each time Shunrei dashes to take hold of another sword, a glowing silhouette of her is left in place holding the previous sword. Finally, Shunrei flies above the target, takes hold of the main blade and descends for a final attack. A shockwave is unleashed as the strike connects, dispersing the silhouettes holding the blades. Shunrei lands on the ground surrounded by the five reiryoku blades, and Sōgenko falls into her hand a moment later. It should be noted that if the foe attempts to escape during this sequence, the air changes direction and boosts the force of her strikes. **'Renzokuken Kai' (連続剣改, Revision of the Sequential Sword): In her battle with the new Captain-Commander, Shunrei utilizes this technique to end the fight. Compared to the original Renzokuken, this version is a much longer sequence of thirteen slashes. Shunrei attacks using the reiryoku blades eight times, and four of the energy silhouettes also attack as she dives down for the final slash. Sōgenko is charged with energy as Shunrei does one slash with it. Once again, Sōgenko manifests five blades of pure reiryoku which circle the opponent, while the actual Zanpakutō flies up in the air as the center. Shunrei glows blue as she retrieves the first sword to attack. This continues for the first five slashes. Shunrei then performs three extra slashes and grabs her Zanpakutō as she dives down. Before the final strike connects, four of her energy silhouettes attack an extra time. The final strike connects and Shunrei lands along with her silhouettes holding the reiryoku swords. They disappear when Sōgenko returns. Shunpō Master: One of Shunrei's defining traits is her flawless speed. She is a master in Shunpo, shown to be able to effortlessly take long strides and reach far away areas in a matter of seconds. Not only that, but her movement is fluid and precise, and rarely will she exert effort in movements. Her light frame also serves as a means to move at constant speeds whilst incorporating her unique swordsmanship to overwhelm her opponents from a middle-ranged distance. Often, Shunrei will resort to the use of "speed clones", making use of them to cause confusion to seep into the enemy before she restricts and destroys them with her Zanpakutō. Because she is utilizing Flash Steps, Shunrei is capable of defying normal physics and zipping around with tremendous speed; and is able to move backwards at full speed just as well as forwards. Due to such speed, she is able to scale right up the walls of buildings, or similar structures, and can also run right over water. Of course, her skill with Shunpō is enhanced with her jet boots; with them active, her movement creates the illusion that she is skating. This is because the jets on the soles of the jet boots propel her forward at a constant pace, but she moves as if she is simply skating along the ground. *'Kōsokushin' (光速進, Light Speed Dash): Shunrei charges up reiryoku in her feet and compresses it to its utmost limit. There, she then focuses on a goal that she desires to reach, before decompressing the reiryoku in a split-second. This provides enough of a boost, working in a similar principle to that of a jet burst. When combined with her Reiryoku Hōshutsu ability, Kōsokushin provides enough speed to reach a insurmountable velocity, outdoing that of even the most seasoned Shunpō practitioners effortlessly. The speed that she moves at can even be used for offense; where Shunrei proceeds to assault her foes at overwhelming speeds, thus enabling her to attack multiple enemies in rapid succession in the span of a few seconds, if not nanoseconds. Kidō Expert: In regards to the Demon Way, Shunrei has displayed incredible proficiency, though she prefers to rarely utilize it in a spell-casting way; instead, she has her own unique approach to Kidō that is unlike anything seen before—Shunrei combines the use of Kidō with her Zanjutsu and Hakuda in order to cause various effects, in addition to merely strengthening blows. For some reason, most of her used spells are left unnamed; but it is certain that if in battle, she will always use this tactic so that she can overwhelm her opponent easier. Shunrei's favourite method of utilization of Kidō is the Binding Way. Additionally, she is highly proficient in elemental spells. She is also an expert at developing new spells and new ways of using old spells, and an expert at delayed spells. *'Tokutō Risōkyō' (常遠理想郷, The Ever Distant Utopia): A healing Kidō that was permanently integrated within Shunrei's body by members of the Zero Division; it is an extremely powerful regeneration Kidō that automatically heals her wounds; however, it takes her own energy to heal her wounds—but because of her reiatsu working as a reiryoku-generation factory, this is of very little problem—it normally takes a number of minutes to heal from grievous harm, however, there is one downside: if the foe destroys her head or heart, it will result in immediate death. This spell also prevents physical deterioration due to aging. Its abilities are potent enough to heal critical and fatal wounds rapidly and restore Shunrei's health. It allows for large missing portions of the body to be restored, the regeneration of destroyed organs, even including the heart, and minor injuries such as cuts to quickly heal. *'Fūkekkai' (風結界, Bounded Field of Wind): This is a supplementary Kidō that Shunrei has cast upon her Zanpakutō—it is twin sheathes of wind that cover and conceal the blades so they cannot be properly calculated. The sheathes are multiple layers of wind that are compressed into super-high pressure air with a massive amount of reiryoku; this distorts the refraction of light and renders what is inside –the blades- completely invisible; making them a twin pair of invisible swords that don't appear even as sparks fly off of them. However, when coated in wind, Dankontenchikai lacks the capacity to annihilate the enemy with its Shikai special ability, being more suited as a "sharp tool" in battle. The barrier isn't a vacuum, so the air constantly whirling around the blades is essentially a weapon. It increases the damage and cutting power of an attack. It also provides for an increased accuracy and defense against opponents, as it is difficult for the opponents to parry lunges and thrusts from invisible swords. They cannot discern the length, width, reach, or trajectory of the blade, or even the fact that they are even blades until they actually make contact with the weapons; becoming confused both offensively and defensively, giving Shunrei a massive advantage. **'Zeppūjin' (絶風刃, Severing Blade of Winds): A unique application of Fūkekkai; once the barrier is released so that Dankontenchikai's abilities can be utilized, the previously compressed air surges around Shunrei chaotically, before she focuses it and utilizes it to create a gale made out of super-high pressure condensed air that is terrifyingly powerful, crushing and blowing away any foe and flinging them into the air as if they were merely feather-weight. The vacuum released diffuses into the air to knock anything in the vicinity away and shake the area. It is a long-ranged attack with a constant amount of damage that is not influenced by factors that Shunrei experiences. ***'Zankafūheki' (散華風劈, Air Burst of Scattering Flowers): The release of Fūkekkai can also be utilized in a supplementary manner; by holding one of her swords in a backward wide stance, Shunrei releases the air and changes into a supersonic bullet that shoots towards her opponent; this movement accelerates her speed by three times the amount. Immense Spiritual Power: Shunrei is thought to be in possession of an incredible amount of spiritual power, enough to keep up with even the current Captain Commander. Her spiritual power is noticeably very powerful, and has a very suffocating presence, known to cause great irritation to those of Lieutenant Class, and can cause severe injuries to seated officers through simple exertion. Shunrei has a natural control over the exertion of her spiritual energy, keeping it contained to the point where it is virtually impossible to detect her by normal means, though the constant effort can be taxing. However, unlike regular Shinigami, because she underwent extensive Super Reijutsu treatment, Shunrei's body acts as a processor of sorts which enables her to create reiryoku, generating spiritual particles which are independent from her body. *'Kidōtai' (鬼道耐, Resistance of the Demon Way): Shunrei's immense spiritual power, coupled with her "burning soul" grants her an extremely strong resistance to the Demon Way; it is capable of completely neutralizing Kidō of any type. This Kidōtai is capable of allowing Shunrei to charge in without fear to quickly determine the outcome of the battle with a slash. This is especially true against those who dedicate their lives to practicing and unlocking the mysteries of the Demon Way, putting her at an overwhelming advantage and giving them little chance of victory should they face her directly, as spells instantly disappear simply from touching her, and even the Captain of the 4th Division's Kidō is ineffective on her to the point where even Shunrei looks down on her abilities. *'Reiryoku Hōshutsu' (霊力放出, Spiritual Power Burst): The Reiryoku Hōshutsu skill is where all of her skills stem from; it infuses and accumulates reiryoku into her Zanpakutō and body, momentarily granting her an exceptional boost of her abilities by instantaneously releasing the reiryoku to reinforce herself; it can be called a jet blast of spiritual energy to increase the intensity of her movements and power in close combat. Her power increases with her available energy; and Shunrei channels the reiryoku into her Zanjutsu techniques, blocking, and all forms of movement. It should be noted that Shunrei's body is naturally physically frail due to her unstable soul, and if she doesn't utilize Reiryoku Hōshutsu, she is about as weak as a seated officer physically. Reiryoku Hōshutsu also enables Shunrei to brandish Sōgenko without any problems, and each of her blows contains enough spiritual energy to the point that it is visible. Techniques When Shunrei defeats an opponent, she learns a "technique" (必殺技, Hissatsu Waza; Special Techniques). These techniques let Shunrei mimic certain attacks used by the defeated boss and are usually assigned to certain elements. The learned techniques vary from attacks to movement styles. *'Enkōkyaku' (焔降脚, Descending Leg engulfed in Flames): A basic attack that Shunrei obtained by defeating the boss of Sky Lagoon, Blaze Shinix. To utilize it, Shunrei engulfs her right leg in flames, before flipping forward towards the opponent; upon contact, she unleashes a powerful side kick that causes the flames to spread outwards onto the foe, burning them upon contact. Divine Aurora Divine Aurora (天極光, Tenkyokukō): Divine Aurora is the name of the special technique that Shunrei was granted via undergoing Super Reijutsu treatment by members of the Zero Division. It is said to harness the powers of the universe; the aura manifested when Shunrei is resolved to win is the visual manifestation of the burning of the Divine Aurora, which is the intermediate stage of elevation of her powers. During the burning of the Divine Aurora, the spiritual energy within Shunrei burns, and the aura expands as Shunrei becomes more determined—if the Divine Aurora is high enough, it will explode. The explosion of the Divine Aurora generates a small Big Bang within Shunrei's soul, enabling her to harness her burning soul's power to give her the essence of spiritual energy—the seventh sense; giving her the power of Burning Soul (バーニングソウル, Bāningu Sōru), which is the special state that Shunrei takes upon when accessing the properties of her, well, burning soul. It enables her to take the powers of Super Reijutsu and use the flames slowly consuming her soul in battle, essentially making a miracle. *'Kyokukōha' (極光波, Aurora Wave): A healing technique; when in a tight spot, Shunrei expands her Divine Aurora outwards, manifesting a radiant shield of light that shrouds her and her allies, granting tremendous defenses to protect them from the attacks of their foes while also healing them back to full stamina. *'Kyokukōheki' (極光壁, Aurora Wall): This is an incredibly effective defensive technique; it is automatically activated when Shunrei is losing a fight and feels the strength leaving her body; there, she calls upon the power of the Divine Aurora by burning it to its maximum and shrouding herself with an enormous burst of light, which quickly spreads out and deals repeated damage to all foes who surround her. There, she leaps into the air which the light that surrounds her releases a trio of final waves of energy, bombarding her foes. The light released covers an enormous area; and it has the capability to blind her foes while dealing enormous damage. **'Kyokukōken' (極光剣, Aurora Sword): The natural extension to Kyokukōheki; Kyokukōken is an offensive technique. While in the air after utilizing Kyokukōheki, Shunrei focuses Divine Aurora in her swords and then darts back down on the ground, running at the foe with tremendous speeds, unleashing a string of alternating slashes and thrusts while dashing forward, slicing through anything in her path, before finishing with a final powerful strike that is a spinning attack that blows the foe away. *'Maruyakeyomito' (丸焼け黄泉戸, The Doors of the Underworld are Utterly Burned): Shunrei's most powerful attack; she ignites her soul to it's utmost limit; warming her blood to the point that it boiling. To be exact, her soul and blood are superheated to 9,800 degrees Fahrenheit, the same temperature as the inner core of the Human World. This gives her an incredibly fast heartbeat, pumping adrenaline into her body—drastically enhancing her speed and strength in time to withstand her next attack. There, she dashes in and unleashes a powerful corkscrew kick with her legs engulfed in flames, utterly overwhelming the opponent with the intensity of the flames, essentially vanquishing their soul and tearing it out of existence. However, this attack could be considered suicidal, because of her unstable soul that burns—the first time that she utilized this technique, she suffered cardiac arrest because of the absurd elevation of the temperature of her own heart; it is later revealed that continuing to unleash this attack will further aggravate the disease and eventually lead to her death. Zanpakutō |race = Zanpakutō |gender = Female |height = 154 cm (Shikai) 168 cm (Bankai) |weight = Unknown (Both) |affiliation = Shunrei Yuzuriha |partner = Shunrei Yuzuriha |base of operations = Shunrei's Inner World |shikai = Dankontenchikai |bankai = Tsūkaku Zanryū Dankontenchikai}} Dankontenchikai (断混天地海, Severing of Chaos, Heaven, Earth, and Sea) is the name of Shunrei's Zanpakutō. Shikai: Dankontenchikai is a constant-release type of Zanpakutō; permanently in Shikai. In the Initial Release, it takes upon the form of twin blades; they are identical in shape with the only difference being their colour—the black Yang sword is covered in a hexagonal pattern and the white Yin sword has less of the shine of a polished metal in its ore than it has the haze of a cloud. The passive ability of the swords is their strong bond with each other, which not only allows them to attract each other, but it is also said they will return to Shunrei even if events cause them to be lost. If one is thrown while the other is held, the thrown sword will return to Shunrei in a similar manner to a boomerang. Shikai Special Abilities: Dankontenchikai's ability is that of manifesting Shunrei's inner world into the real world, and by extension, Soul Society. Inside this mental world, Shunrei can unleash her ultimate power; as an illusory fire spreads out to form a wall for her mental world. The bright light fills the vision of those present, and manifests an open, barren desert with monolithic black gears gyrating in the distance. It is a kingdom of rubble with swords littered in the ground; representing her life as a blacksmith of Zanpakutō. The number of Zanpakutō encountered and recorded by Shunrei exceeds numerous thousands. Their entire histories, compositions, and designs are all perfectly recorded, allowing for instant proficiency with the soul-cutting blades, with Shunrei inheriting all the combat skills and techniques utilized by their original owners. The Zanpakutō encountered by Shunrei are immediately analyzed with a single glance, enabling them to be projected immediately afterward when she utilizes Shikai. *'Hyōrinmaru' (氷輪丸, Ice Ring): When sealed, Hyōrinmaru looks like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is light blue, and sheath dark blue. The sheath completely dissolves when Shunrei takes it from the ground. The sword is somewhat longer than most Zanpakutō, at about 1.4 meters long. It has crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain, which can extend greatly, if necessary, by force of will. The chain itself can be used for attack, or to entangle a target. Hyōrinmaru is the strongest of all ice-element Zanpakutō in Soul Society. As such, Shunrei doesn't need water to be present in order for him to use its abilities. **'Special Abilities': Hyōrinmaru allows Shunrei to control water and ice. Her slashes create an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of ice shaped like a Chinese dragon. The dragon flies towards opponents and instantly freezes anything it touches. Hyōrinmaru can create multiple ice dragons to attack an opponent from various angles. Shunrei can also direct her slashes towards the ground and form a wave of ice, which rushes over her opponents, overwhelming and freezing them. The chain-blade also freezes anything Shunrei traps with it. ***'Tensō Jūrin' (天相従臨, Subjugation of the Heavens): One of Hyōrinmaru's basic powers, as well as its strongest. It allows Shunrei to control the weather in the immediate vicinity, or more specifically, the water in the surrounding atmosphere. *'Shinsō' (神鎗, God Spear): It looks like an ordinary wakizashi. The hilt is light-blue with a tsuba made of two slim swirls of metal looping around the blade to make an open oval, resembling an "S". **'Special Ability': Shinsō's blade glows white and extends at high speed to impale Shunrei's opponents from a distance. The blade also carries tremendous force when extending. In addition, Shunrei can maintain the extension and swing the activated Shinsō in wide arcs, attacking multiple targets quickly and simultaneously. Shinsō's maximum length is equivalent to one hundred times its original length. *'Aoi Inazuma' (青い稲妻, Blue Lightning): Aoi Inazuma is a Zanpakutō which she picked up during her travels. It takes upon the form of a paired katana and wakizashi, thus making it a daishō. **'Special Abilities': Aoi Inazuma enables Shunrei to manipulate lightning and electricity in any way, shape and form; she can utilize the element of thunder in order to attack, defend, or strengthen her body. ***'Shunraiken' (瞬雷剣, Blinking Sword of the Lightning): Shunrei swings both of the blades of Aoi Inazuma at her foe, releasing a powerful bolt of lightning that crashes down upon the opponent and has the capability of paralyzing them. Bankai: Tsūkaku Zanryū Dankontenchikai (痛覚残留断混天地海, The Remaining Sense of Pain comes from the Severing of Chaos, Heaven, Earth, and Sea): Not Yet Revealed. Relationships Trivia